


Becky's Ending, or: Peace

by iheartpeace8073



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Reunions, So i made them happy, The finale didn't happen, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartpeace8073/pseuds/iheartpeace8073
Summary: A Supernatural Finale Fix-It that envisions a different ending beginning from the defeat of Chuck. Told in a mixture of prose and screenplay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

[The set-up: immediately after SAM, DEAN, and JACK defeat CHUCK. They return to town, and JACK snaps his fingers, bringing back all the people. ]

Life continues without pause, as though they never disappeared to begin with. Miracle barks from the back seat of the Impala, drawing grins from the boys and an excited laugh from Dean. Dean jogs over to let her out of the car, while Sam turns back to Jack.

“So is that... everyone? They’re all back the way they were?” he asks, hoping he’s right.

Jack’s smiles reassuringly. “Yes, Sam—everyone.” His eyes travel to something just behind Sam, and a voice is heard.

“Sam?” Sam whips around, his face a mingled expression of cautious hope and shock. Just a few feet away stands Eileen, looking at her hands as though she can’t believe she’s there. She looks up at Sam and half-laughs, half-sobs joyfully as she takes a step towards him. Sam rushes towards her, gathering her in his arms as he is overcome with relief. He rests his chin on her head. They hold each other tightly, so happy to have been reunited once again.

The camera cuts back to Dean standing next to the Impala, smiling softly at his brother and Eileen. His smile turns slightly sad the longer he watches, and he looks down. He looks over at Jack and opens his mouth as if to ask something, but he seems to lose hope and closes it again. He looks anywhere but at his brother or his son.

Jack notices anyway and his brow furrows. He thinks for a moment, still half-watching Sam and Eileen, who are out of focus in the background signing to each other. As Jack watches, lost in thought, we just barely see Eileen sign “I love you” and press her hand gently to Sam’s chest. A smile breaks over Jack’s face. _This is the happiness they deserve_ , he thinks, before seeming to come to a realization. He looks at Dean again, squinting slightly, and calls, “Dean?”

Dean fights to put a happy face back on as he looks back at Jack. “Yeah?” he grunts.

“You...” Jack changes directions when Dean starts to look alarmed. “I’ll get him back,” he says instead. Dean’s hesitance is gone and he stares at Jack, wide-eyed.

“You will?” Dean whispers, still disbelieving.

“Yes.” Jack nods confidently. “He offered himself to save me. He shouldn’t be in the Empty--he deserves to be here, with you.”

Dean looks slightly shaken when he hears “with you” spoken aloud. Jack has finally put words to something that has remained unspoken for years. Dean nods shakily, overcome with emotion. “Alright,” Dean says, voice still unsteady, “I... Thank you, Jack.”

Jack smiles and nods again, gearing up for his rescue mission. He glances at Sam, still oblivious to anything else, before meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Tell Sam I’ll be back soon.” With that, he vanishes, seemingly off to the Empty. Dean looks around, one thousand expressions flitting across his face. He takes a breath and seems to center himself before turning back to Miracle in the car.

* * *

[Next scene: Interior, the Bunker.]

Dean sits at the table in the library, distractedly clicking through articles on his computer. Miracle is curled up by his feet. He’s supposed to be looking for cases for Sam and Eileen, but all he can think about is when Jack will be back. If Jack will be back. It’s unclear how much time has passed since they defeated God. As one hand scrolls on his computer, his other hand picks at the label on his beer bottle. He sighs heavily just as Sam walks into the room.

“I haven’t found anything,” Dean says, looking up at his brother.

Sam shrugs. “We’re not in any rush,” he replies, looking unbothered. “I think we’ve earned a bit of a break.”

Dean huffs a soft laugh, clearly not as at ease as Sam appears to be. “Damn right,” he says anyway, mustering a casual attitude he doesn’t quite feel.

Sam looks concerned for a moment, and appears about to speak when he’s cut off by the ringing of Dean’s phone. Dean fishes it out of his pocket and glances at the screen. His heart stops. _Cas_ , it says in bold letters.

Dean can’t breathe. _Not again_ , he thinks, pushing down the hope bubbling in his chest. He answers it anyway.

“... Hello?”

“Dean.” Cas’s voice breaks across the airwaves, and Dean’s chest feels impossibly tighter. Not yet.

“Cas,” his voice breaks, _damn it_ , “is that really you?”

A beat, probably from Cas’s confusion. “Yes, I’m... I’m outside. Jack saved me.”

It’s too similar to the last phone call. His next question comes out angrier than he intends it. “How do I know it’s really you?” Even as he questions it, he stands and starts to head towards the front door, angry and cautious but not willing to miss his chance.

“Dean, I—”

“What’s the last thing you said to me?” The question is out of his mouth before he realizes he’s asking it. Cas hesitates while Dean reaches the top of the stairs. He hovers in front of the door, desperation and anger and hope warring on his face. The longer Cas hesitates, the more hopeless he becomes. “Cas?” he prompts, voice breaking, the pain of losing hope, of losing _Cas_ yet again leaking through. He rests his head on the door, eyes shut, almost as though in prayer.

“I... I said you were the most loving man I’d ever known.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and a tear slides down his cheek. He lifts his head and steps back, shaking, as Cas continues, “I said you had changed me.”

Faster now, Dean fumbles with the locks to yank the door open. He finally pulls it open to reveal the angel, looking rumpled but _alive_ , just as Cas confesses one more thing, now looking Dean in the eyes.

“I said I love you.”

Dean sobs, grabbing Cas and pulling him into a tight embrace. Dean cries openly, leaning his head against Castiel’s.

“You dumb bastard,” Dean whispers, laughing through his tears. Cas chuckles, a few tears escaping him too. They rock together for a moment, overjoyed to be reunited, before Dean pulls back slightly. He doesn’t go far, reaching up to wipe a tear from Cas’s cheek before gently cupping his face. Cas looks stunned and confused and hopeful, eyes searching Dean’s. Dean makes sure to look Cas straight in the eyes as he says, with all his conviction, his truth.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Tears pour anew from both their eyes as they seek and find reassurance in each other. The rest their foreheads together and ground themselves there.

This is real. They can have this. They made it.

* * *

[A black screen fades in on a shot of SAM and DEAN in the map room of the bunker. They are clearly smiling and talking, but we cannot hear them. As DEAN passes SAM a beer, a female VOICE begins to speak.]

Once there were two brothers from Kansas, and they changed the world.

[DEAN and SAM cheers their drinks. The VOICE continues. A montage of sorts begins—shots of the boys’ past and future.]

They grew up with an absent father, so the eldest raised his younger brother.

[A motel room. YOUNG DEAN nods at something JOHN says, while YOUNG SAM plays in the background.]

The older brother taught the youngest how to read, and tie his shoes, and drive a car.

[YOUNG DEAN reads a book to YOUNG SAM. YOUNG SAM looks at YOUNG DEAN like a parent.]

Their father taught them how to shoot guns, and wield knives, and most importantly, to hunt monsters.

[JOHN instructs YOUNGER DEAN on how to hold a gun. YOUNGER DEAN cannot be older than 6 or 7. JOHN looks angry, tired. YOUNGER DEAN is afraid. Cut to a shot of TEENAGE DEAN and TEENAGE SAM on a hunt—perhaps from the Baba Yaga episode. TEENAGE DEAN is more confident—he is a monster hunter now.]

They battled all sorts of monsters: ghosts and ghouls, vampires and werewolves, angels and demons.

[Clips of SAM and DEAN hunting over the years.]

They went to Heaven and Hell and everywhere in between.

[Clips of DEAN in Hell and DEAN in Purgatory.]

They defeated the Devil, the Darkness, Death, and even God Himself.

[Clips of their final battles against these formidable enemies.]

They risked their lives to save the entire world time and time again.

[Clips of some of their victories.]

Life was often unkind to the brothers, and there were times that they wanted to give up. They lost people they cared about, and it tore them apart. But they always picked themselves back up and kept fighting, because they knew the world needed them.

[Clips of Dean and Sam beaten and bruised, but working together. They are a team, and they are unstoppable.]

For many years, all they had was each other. But over the years, the people they saved became their family. They gave so much of themselves to help others, and they were loved in return.

[Clips of Dean and Sam with their family--Cas, Eileen, Bobby, Jack, Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, Mary, Jody, Donna, Claire, Crowley, Ash, Garth, Benny, etc.]

They were brave, and loyal, and kind, and selfless, but most of all, they were heroes.

[Dean and Sam, smiling, brave, alive, human.]

**Then** :

“What happened to them? After they saved the world?”

[Camera cuts to a young child, 5-6 years old, in bed. His mother sits next to him, but at first we can’t see her face. In the pause between child’s question and her answer, the camera pans up to reveal BECKY has been telling her son a bedtime story.]

“They finally got to rest.”

[Becky smiles softly to herself, as though reminiscing.]

“It was what they deserved.”

[A pause, still smiling. After a moment, BECKY seems to remember herself and looks down at her son.]

“Just like you need to! Now come on, time for bed.”

[BECKY ushers her son to climb under the blankets and she tucks him in. She gently pets his hair as she softly begins to sing.]

“Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more...”

[BECKY smiles at her son as the camera fades to the next scene. The song is picked up by a male voice, JENSEN, with light guitar. It is still a lullaby, promising peace.]

[Fade in on the Bunker. SAM, DEAN, CAS, and EILEEN sit at the map table, eating dinner. They are happy, joyful even, as they laugh, talk, and sign. As the song continues, we see glimpses of the boys’ future—the peace they deserve.

Sam researches in the Bunker library and Eileen brings him a cup of coffee, kissing him on the forehead as she sits across from him.

Dean drives the Impala and takes Castiel’s hand. He looks at Cas and smiles.

Sam proposes to Eileen and she tearfully accepts.

Dean is working on a house, hammering away at the roof. The Impala arrives and Cas steps out of the driver’s seat, waving at Dean. Dean hops off the ladder and gives Cas a quick kiss as they admire the house. The camera pulls back slightly to reveal a SOLD sign in front of the house.

Sam climbs out of a car, reaching back to open the back door as well. A child runs out and heads straight for the house from the previous shot, now looking fixed up. The front door opens to reveal Dean and Cas and Miracle, who races around the yard. Dean scoops up the child and hugs them while Sam and Eileen greet Cas.

Dean and Cas slow dance in their living room, the lights low.

Finally: The Bunker. A continuous shot. Dean in the shooting range as he instructs several young people on different weapons. As Dean reaches the last student, he opens the door to the hallway and signs something to Eileen. She responds and the camera follows her down the hall to the library, where Castiel is overseeing several more young hunters researching. He smiles and nods and her, and she continues to the map room, where Sam holds a phone to his ear. He gestures at Eileen to wait a minute, hangs up the phone, and directs more young hunters by pointing at the map. He sends them off and grins at Eileen, looking busy but fulfilled. She conveys Dean’s message as their child runs in and jumps into Sam’s arms. He picks them up and kisses them on the cheek.

Still the Bunker, likely the same day. Dean enters the map room with three beers in hand. He hands one to Sam and continues to the library where Cas sits, concentrating on research. Dean leans over Cas and kisses him on the forehead while setting the beer down—letting him know it’s time to take a break. Sam sits on the edge of the map table, taking in the sight of the activity bustling around the Bunker. Dean returns and leans next to him, clinking their beer bottles together. As the song finally fades out, Sam and Dean cheers to the life they’ve built, at peace at last.]

**THE END**


	2. The Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky's Monologue in full, without scene directions.

Once there were two brothers from Kansas, and they changed the world.  
They grew up with an absent father, so the eldest raised his younger brother. The older brother taught the youngest how to read, and tie his shoes, and drive a car. Their father taught them how to shoot guns, and wield knives, and most importantly, to hunt monsters.  
They battled all sorts of monsters: ghosts and ghouls, vampires and werewolves, angels and demons. They defeated the Devil, the Darkness, Death, and even God Himself. They went to Heaven and Hell and everywhere in between. They risked their lives to save the entire world time and time again.  
Life was often unkind to the brothers, and there were times that they wanted to give up. They lost people they cared about, and it tore them apart. But they always picked themselves back up and kept fighting, because they knew the world needed them.  
For many years, all they had was each other. But over the years, the people they saved became their family. They gave so much of themselves to help others, and they were loved in return.  
They were brave, and loyal, and kind, and selfless, but most of all, they were heroes.


End file.
